Humid
by manaiu
Summary: A short one-shot taking place in a really hot saferoom Nellis


The air was thick and moist, I was fucking suffocating. No doubt it would stay that muggy throughout the whole night. My white suit was suddenly way too heavy, clinging to my skin. Sweat trickled down my back and arms. As if it wasn't hot enough, I was pressed against the wall by this hillbilly furnace. Honestly, heat just fucking radiates from Ellis's back.I tried to wipe my face with the sleeve of my arm that wasn't pinned under the kid, waving off some mosquitoes whining in my ear.

Several times I had contemplated shoving Ellis off. I didn't, though, for whatever reason. Maybe he looked to peaceful, mouth slightly ajar, hat tilted awkwardly. I looked across the saferoom at Rochelle and Coach, both fast asleep and sprawled out like starfish. I shifted slightly, Ellis's gun slipping from his loose grip. So much for keeping watch. I tensed up as footsteps sloshed through the water outside, but they faded quickly. I sighed and tilted my head back against the wall, Ellis's warm breath brushing against my neck. I was literally swimming in my sweat at that point.

I sat for seemed like another hour, trying to not pay attention to my boiling blood. The kid had moved and thrown his arm over me. As uncomfortable as I was, I couldn't help but smile a little. I would never tell him that I admired his upbeat attitude, as fucking annoying as it got. I felt like things had been slightly awkward between us lately. Like we were both uneasily tip-toeing along the border of "just friends". Of course it was just because Rochelle would knock us into next week if we so much as lay a finger on her. Wasn't it?

I lifted the baseball cap off his head and ran my fingers quickly through his damp hair. I felt uncomfortable touching him like that, like we were a couple. It was way too intimate for me, not even counting the fact he was out cold.

A drop of sweat slid down his forehead, dark stains already under his arms. Never mind my suit, it was a wonder how he kept those coveralls tied around his waist all the time. I put his hat back on his head, watching his chest rise and fall with his breathing. A mosquito landed on his neck. I crushed it with my thumb, a streak of blood following.

"Little bastard." I muttered. I let my hand drop on his shoulder. Despite the heat I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and doze off.

It's so fucking awkward thinking about these things. Twelve years apart. Twelve fucking years. Not to mention I was almost positive he was be straight as a ruler. My line had been getting a little blurred recently. I couldn't help it, strip bars weren't really a big business during the zombie apocalypse. I would catch myself admiring his thick shoulders, his thin waist, his crooked smile. It was freaking me out how much I liked looking at him. Then, I find myself in a saferoom, his face resting on my shoulder, and I can hardly touch him. Why? It's an open door, opportunity like no other, one I probably won't get again. I couldn't help but think he'd been dropping little hints. It wasn't just my fucking imagination, unless sleep deprivation was making me hallucinate. Or he wasn't flirting at all, he was just a nice guy. Those small smiles, the compliments and pats on the back. I'd try to return them now and again, like commenting on his sharp shooting. You have to give me a little credit, compliments are not my thing.

I sighed again, a long shaky one, trying to collect my thoughts. Zombies were enough to think about, I didn't need this. I slid my hand down, his heartbeat pulsing under my palm.

_Come on, Nick, since when did you get so fucking soft?_

I'm a lady-killer, hicks aren't exactly my specialty.

I took my hand off his chest and entwined our fingers. I paused, but his breath kept at its rhythm. I lifted his hand and placed a light kiss on it, I barely felt his skin under my lips. He didn't shift.

_Is this creepy? _I didn't think I'd be able to do this while he was conscious.

I kissed it again, this time it was much more solid. I held it to my cheek, and I felt content, like I'd accomplished something incredible, though compared to other things I've done in my life it was absolutely nothing.

"What're you doin'?" Startled, I looked at Ellis, his eyes blinking away the sleep, inspecting me. He must've thought I was fucking insane.

I froze up for a second. All the heat in my body was suddenly rushing to my head. I tossed his hand away from me, and just... stared for a while. First time in my life I had fucking nothing to say. Why? Because I'm a moron that's why.

"Were you..." The corner of his mouth twisted into a smirk, "Kissin' my hand? Lord, Nick, this zombie shit is really gettin' to yuh inn'it?"

"Shut the fuck up, Overalls." I shoved him roughly, "You've been sitting on me for the past three hours."

"Heh, yeah sorry, man, dozed off there," He adjusted himself next to me, leaning against the wall, straightening his hat. The front of my shirt was drenched. I slid out of my white jacket, breathing out in relief. Ellis didn't say anything as he picked up his hunting rifle, setting it down on his other side. I kept my mouth shut and took out my magnum to clean. If he was willing to not say anything, I sure as fuck was, too.

The awkward silence didn't last very long, though.

"Well- fuck, Nick." Ellis scratched the back of his head, "Didn't take you for no queer."

"I said shut the fuck up." I snapped, "I'm not gay."

"I ain't sayin' you're gay or nothin', maybe it's just yuh know, all'a this shit goin' on?" I looked at him, disgusted. He put his hands up, the corners of his mouth pulling down, "Never know, man."

"Yeah well keep your shitty remarks to yourself, why don't you?"

There was another pause, before Ellis just couldn't hold that big trap of his shut any more, "Alright, so y'ain't a queer, why'd you do that?"

"Ellis," I set the gun down and held my head.

"It's cool if you are. It's real cool! I don' mind none, honest!"

"I thought _you_ were!" I burst out, swiveling to see if I'd woken either of the other two up.

"Why the hell'd you think that?" His mouth fell open, "I mean, you're a real cool guy, Nick, but-"

"Yeah, I know, El," I held up my hand to make him stop, "It's fine, I just thought wrong."

There was another period of silence, much longer than the last one.

"But..." Ellis's voice broke the quiet, this time it was much lower, like a whisper, "...I wouldn't mind givin' it a shot. Since we're like, some uh the only people livin' now."

A shiver ran up my spine, and I threw him a look, like I detested the idea.

So maybe it was true that I found him slightly attractive. Sue me. I wasn't actually desperate enough to even consider it. At least, I thought I wasn't up until that moment. My whole brain shifted to "why the fuck not?". Rochelle and Coach didn't need to know, and who else was going to care? The spitters? I crushed our age difference under my shoe like a burnt out cigarette, and shifted closer to him.

"Just once. And only because almost everyone on this fucking planet is a walking corpse, got it?"

He nodded, perking up. He leaned toward me, expectantly. I placed an uneasy hand on his jaw, not sure about how to proceed. Anything I did would probably be new to Ellis. Doubt he got farther than kissing a girl on the cheek in kindergarten.

I pressed my lips against his surprisingly soft ones, and opened my eyes for a second to see him shut his, seemingly enjoying the kiss. I moved my mouth cautiously, leaning my head to one side. Ellis followed my lead and soon his tongue was running along my lips, begging to be let in. I was slightly taken aback at his enthusiasm, but I didn't argue. I opened my mouth and his tongue intruded on mine, sliding against it.

He soon had his arms locked around the back of my neck, my hands sliding down to his waist. He threw his right right leg over me so he was straddling my lap. It was like he'd been thinking about doing this, like he's planned it, and this was all he wanted to do. All of his fucking concentration was on me. He didn't even make a move to reach for his hat when it fell to the ground.

Kissing Ellis was strange. I wanted to hate it, wanted to say that it was terrible and that I hoped it would be over soon and I was _only _doing this for his benefit. And yet, it was more heartfelt than anything else I'd experienced. I didn't want to let him go, ever. That's a fucked up feeling for me.

I slipped my hands up his shirt, running my hands along his sweat-slicked back. The heat of his body now was so much more pleasant than it was before. I ran my fingers along his spine and across his shoulder bones while he tangled my hair in his thick fingers.

Ellis broke his lips away from mine, just long enough to murmur, "Yuh see, this ain't so bad."

"Fuck you," I chuckled, reconnecting our kiss. My hands changed direction, from going up, to down. They snuck under his coveralls, grabbing his ass. He flinched slightly at the sudden touch. Seconds later was leaning back into my hands, grinding against them. I don't think I've ever met a woman to this day who has a better ass than he does. Not to mention how ferocious Ellis was getting. You'd never expect it out of that innocent face. The only guy in the zombie apocalypse who still held doors open for the lady of the group.

That's what I always forget about him. After treating him like he's five, that fact slips from my mind a little. It really does. Then something happens and it slaps you in the face that there's a hell of a lot more to him than he lets on.

He leaned back for a moment, panting, "Damn it's hot," Then proceeded to trail kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. Now this was not something I was used to, and it felt so sweet and gentle. It irked me, and I pushed him away.

"None of that." I snarled.

"Aw, come on, Nick," He flashed another smile, "Quit bein' so fussy!"

I opened my mouth to tell him to keep his mouth shut, when Rochelle's voice floated from the darkness.

"Boys..?" She was sitting up, rubbing her eyes, roughly. I instantly shoved Ellis off of me, and he scrambled to resume his position against the wall by my side, "If you're gonna be doing that shit at this ungodly hour, you gotta keep it down," She flopped back on the floor. I turned to Ellis, sharing the same look of surprise. Then his broke into a grin. That big dumb grin. I gave him a weak smile handing him back his hat.

_I'm a fucking idiot._

**Thanks to anyone who read! I very much appreciate it ;u; This is my first fanfiction ever, and even though it's a tiny little one shot, if you have any comments feel free! Lots of love~**


End file.
